


Pick Up All the Pieces and Go Back to the Start

by ForOurMoony



Series: Peter Parker Needs a Break [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Captain America - Freeform, Happy Ending, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Blame, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Super Husbands, Super!Family, Superfamily, Tony and Steve adopt Peter, self indulgent fic, super family, super family (marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForOurMoony/pseuds/ForOurMoony
Summary: In which Peter opens up and learns to trust again.Next instalment of my self-indulgent Superfamily series.[pre-Thanos, Civil War didn't happen in this canon-au, neither did Age of Ultron]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Needs a Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355383
Comments: 44
Kudos: 182





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The response to the first part of this fic has been unreal and I cannot thank you all enough for your kind comments, and your patience. 
> 
> I am so sorry this has taken so long to post, finally have time to dedicate to this again now that my job has been suspended for the foreseeable future (thanks covid).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Two days before Peter is due back at school the rest of the tower’s occupants return from their mission. He becomes aware that something is happening when his spider-senses pick up on a rumbling noise coming from the top of the tower. From his location on his floor Peter technically shouldn’t be able to hear, what he assumes to be, the aircraft however thanks once again to heightened senses, he can hear the sound of wheels touching down onto the landing pad. 

“How are we this afternoon Petey-pie?” Tony walks into Peter’s floor and wraps him in a one-armed hug, the other preoccupied with a tablet full of files he is reading. Peter realised quite quickly that Tony gives everyone nicknames, several of them, however Petey-pie seems to be one he’s pretty much settled on for Peter. “Tower’s about to get a whole lot busier, so I thought I would come and get you so that you can be properly introduced to the rest of the team.” 

“They’re back from the mission?” Peter questions, playing dumb to the fact that he already knows the rest of the team are home. One the way to the communal floor Tony makes small talk, mainly about Peter’s return to school in two days’ time. Tony, Steve and Peter had met with the principal yesterday to discuss Peter’s return and the fact that all information referring to both where he lives and his guardians has to remain confidential. Peter doesn’t want anything to be public knowledge, and he doesn’t for a second believe that if it were public knowledge that Flash would stop bullying him just because of who his parents are. Instead, if any questions are asked the cover story is that Peter is an intern for Stark Industries who has been working closely with Tony Stark. 

He can hear Steve laughing as the elevator doors slide open on the communal floor. Steve’s laugh is loud and warm, and is quickly becoming one of Peter’s favourite sounds, it’s something he’s starting to associate with comfort and safety both of which he never takes for granted. 

Peter’s eyes scan the room, noting the presence of four new people. He recognises all of them instantly of course; Black Widow and Hawkeye are in the kitchen discussing something in hushed tones, Bucky is the one making Steve laugh from where they’re sitting on the couches, and Sam is rummaging about in the fridge. 

“You better not be flirting with my husband Barnes, not a good first impression to make on our son, he’d be desperately upset if you took Stevie away from us.” Peter blushes slightly at Tony’s words. He hasn’t heard Tony or Steve introduce him to someone as their son before, it’s a strange feeling but one Peter thinks he would like to get used to. Coming face to face with the Winter Soldier on the other hand Peter is not so sure about. 

Bucky is intimidating to say the least, he doesn’t look as harsh or angry as Peter remembers him looking on the news a few years ago, but there’s still a presence about him regardless. So, you can imagine Peter’s shock when the soldier reaches out to shake his hand with a smile that can only be described as welcoming, or even charming. 

“It’s so good to meet you Peter. How’s life with these two idiots as parents?” Bucky’s smile turns into a smirk as Steve and Tony protest him calling them idiots. 

“It’s been good so far, yeah.” Peter responds, still slightly in shock at how kind Bucky is. Not that he had been expecting a monster or someone evil or anything like that. Steve had spoken to him at length about Bucky and what to expect, he’d explained that Wakanda had helped and that Bucky was basically back to his normal self again. However, there had still be a part of Peter that had expected to meet the cold and calculated assassin that was reported on the TV. 

Bucky’s flesh hand comes to rest around Peter’s shoulders. “Well if they do start driving you crazy, and trust me they will eventually, you can always come and find me. I’m basically like your uncle now considering Stevie’s my brother.” Steve smiles at the pair, his eyes conveying both immense happiness and something akin to sadness at the same time. 

Peter realises that this Bucky must have taken a lot of work to get back to, the one that Steve grew up with, not the super assassin. He imagines that being in Steve’s shoes can’t have been easy since he came out of the ice, and it makes Peter admire him all the more when reflecting upon all he has come through to still be stable and to want normal things like a family. With every day that passes Peter becomes more convinced that he made the right decision in allowing Steve and Tony to adopt him.

A few minutes pass in casual conversation, mainly Tony and Bucky winding each other up about one thing or another while Steve looks on fondly, suddenly Peter feels a familiar prickle on the back of his neck and before he knows it his hand is shooting up to catch something that was about to hit him square in the face. 

“Woah! Good reflexes kid.” Clint walks towards them with an impressed look on his face. Upon closer inspection Peter discovers that the offending object is a cereal bar. He notices that Steve and Natasha are watching him closely, obviously both wondering how he caught the bar so easily when it would have hit any normal person. Peter makes a mental note to try and ignore the Spidey-sense as much as possible when he’s around the Avengers, if anything is going to give him away it will most likely be that. “Sorry about that, I was aiming for Rapunzel.” Bucky glares at Clint but there’s no heat behind the look. 

“Peter, this idiot with no manners is Clint.” Tony supplies as Clint shakes Peter’s hand with a smile, apologising again for almost hitting him in the face. 

Black Widow waltzes over to him next, every step she takes is calculated and precise giving the impression that she’s floating and not actually walking, Peter is mesmerised. “Natasha. Nice to meet you.” She smiles at him, but Peter can tell she’s surveying him and trying to figure him out. 

Steve is likely to forget the quick reflexes Peter displayed earlier and pass it off as a coincidence, but the boy fears that Natasha will not do the same. She’s an expert assassin who has probably already started stockpiling information about Peter, from his unusually quick reflexes down to small things like that fact that he’s been fidgeting with the hem of his jumper since Tony brought him into the room. 

Natasha and Clint don’t hang around for much longer, both having to leave for a meeting that sounds extremely confidential and important. Natasha says that she will be back in time for dinner, but Clint lets everyone know that he’s going back to the farm. Before he leaves Clint claps Peter on the shoulder and says it was nice to meet him. Peter decides that out of the pair Clint seems to be the most approachable, and on the other hand he thinks it might take some time before he feels even somewhat comfortable around Natasha. 

Once the two have left Sam finally emerges from the kitchen coming to sit on the couch with Steve, Tony, Bucky and Peter. With no second thought he slumps down on the couch beside Peter and points at him before turning to Steve. “This is the kid?” 

Steve shakes his head exasperatedly. “Yes, this is Peter.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sam Wilson.” Peter takes the outstretched hand and greets Sam in return. “I’m gonna hang around for a few days before I go back to DC is that cool?” He turns back to Steve and Tony. 

“Of course it is Sam, you know you have an open invitation to stay whenever you want.” Tony nods to show that he agrees with his husband’s words and the two share that same knowing look Peter noticed them exchanging a few days earlier. 

Another hour or so passes and eventually Natasha returns, this time in regular clothing that looks much more comfortable than the tight black outfit she wears for missions. The group are discussing what to get for dinner while Sam and Steve argue about what movie to watch when Peter’s phone vibrates. He pulls out the device to see a text from an unknown number on the screen. 

He frowns slightly, unlocking his new Stark phone – something he had acquired yesterday when Tony practically threw his old iPhone at a wall after discovering that Peter was using an iPhone 4, apparently the son of Tony Stark can’t use something ‘so outdated its practically pre-historic’ – to read the text properly.

Unknown: Are you planning to come back to decathlon at any point?

Peter’s frown deepens. To his knowledge the only person on the team with his number was Ned, and he definitely hasn’t given it to anyone considering he and Ned tend to stick to themselves during practices. Which, upon reflection, is pretty rude and they should probably start talking to their teammates, but that’s beside the point. He decides to reply simply asking who is texting him, and also sends a text to Ned to see if his best friend has given anyone his number. 

Ned replies almost instantly; 

Ned: Oh yeah bro sorry. Michelle asked for your number, y’know cause she’s the captain now, and I’m honestly scared of her so I just gave her it.

As much as he isn’t over the moon with Ned giving out his number Peter can’t really blame Ned, Michelle is quite intimidating. He saves the girl’s number in his phone figuring it can’t hurt to keep it. 

Michelle (Decathlon): It’s Michelle. Who else would care enough to text you about something as boring as decathlon?

Peter: Well you obviously don’t think it’s that boring if you’re texting me asking when I’ll be back. 

Michelle (Decathlon): I’m the team captain idiot, it’s my job. Anyway, will you be back? Cause if not we need to find your replacement. 

Peter sighs in frustration and rolls his eyes putting his phone face down on his knee. Does no one care about everything that has happened to him recently? It’s not like what happened with his Aunt May was a secret, the whole school knew and they made Peter painfully aware of that by talking about it whenever they thought he wasn’t in ear-shot. He’s not exactly friends with Michelle, but they’ve known each other long enough that Peter would consider them ‘friendly’, this is the kind of thing he would have expected from Flash, not her. Picking his phone back up, he furiously types a response, letting probably a bit too much of his frustration out. 

Peter: In case you didn’t know, I’ve had quite a lot going on in my life recently. So forgive me if I’ve not been able to attend decathlon as much recently, but I’ve had more important shit going on. 

After pressing send Peter turns his phone off deciding that he really can’t be bothered with whatever response Michelle would send. 

“Everything okay Peter?” Steve breaks off from his conversation with Sam looking concerned. The boy tries to soften his features to no avail, painfully aware of the scowl that is currently etched there. 

“Just stupid school stuff, nothing to worry about.” He tries to reassure Steve but he can tell it hasn’t worked. Desperate to avoid questions he gets up hastily and mumbles something about going to the bathroom. As he walks down the hallway towards the bathroom he can feel Steve’s and Tony’s eyes burning into his back. 

Once safely in the bathroom he locks the door, the click of the lock bringing him into serene silence. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and takes a deep breath, only just realising how quick his breathing has gotten. It’s been a few days since Peter has felt the full weight of everything that has happened to him. Living here in the tower has helped a lot, feeling like he finally has a support system again, has managed to alleviate some of the pressure that had previously been suffocating him. He hasn’t felt the familiar urge to escape as Spider-Man since he was back in the foster home but here in the bathroom, with his emotions dialled up to one-hundred, Peter concludes that the only thing which will truly help him calm down is escaping into what is familiar. 

He carefully unlocks the bathroom door and creeps back along the corridor. Thankfully for him the couches where everyone is currently seated aren’t in direct view of the elevators, so he successfully gets into the elevator and pushes the button for his floor without alerting anyone to his presence. 

He thinks he’s in the clear, the suit is on, the replacement web fluid is tucked safely into his pocket, and his window is perfectly positioned to allow him a clear shot at a nearby building. Just as Peter is about to climb out of the window JARVIS’ voice comes through the room ruining his perfect plan. 

“Peter, this situation appears to be something I should inform Mr Stark and Mr Rogers about.” He curses out loud, he had totally forgotten about JARVIS. 

“No, no, no. JARVIS please. I would really like this to remain a secret. They can’t know I’m Spider-Man. Can you please keep this between us?”

“I’m afraid that I am required to report any activity which may cause you physical harm Peter.” 

Peter sighs, just when he thought he was going to get away with this, why did he ever think he could keep his identity hidden from Iron Man and Captain America? Just when it seems hopeless an idea dawns on him. “Hey JARVIS. Can we make a deal?” 

“What kind of deal would that be Peter?” 

“How about we agree that this whole Spider-Man thing remains a secret between us, unless I come home really seriously injured. Because if I’m not hurt and you don’t tell Tony and Steve then you aren’t breaking any rules, right?” To Peter’s utter delight and surprise JARVIS agrees. Apparently, Tony hasn’t made JARVIS’ protocols so strict that there are no loopholes. After asking JARVIS to tell his parents that he’s gone out for a walk and not to worry, Peter shoots off a web and begins swinging through the city. 

\------

Peter swings back home relatively early that night, landing on his bedroom floor with a soft thud. JARVIS tells him that leftovers have been kept for him in the common area fridge so after a quick change into some pyjamas Peter heads up.

It’s just passing eleven so he doesn’t expect anyone to still be in the common area. Normally by this time of night Tony is in his workshop or one of the labs, where Peter has been joining him recently, and Steve usually can be found drawing or watching some movie or tv show he’s been recommended to catch up on; recently he’s been making his way through season 4 of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He’s not been here long but already Peter knows the routine, of course the introduction of the rest of the team means that this is likely to change, as Peter discovers when he enters the kitchen.

At first, he’s so focused on getting his dinner that he doesn’t notice Bucky sitting at the kitchen island but his Spidey-sense picks up on the soldier’s presence fairly quickly. Peter reminds himself to act surprised when Bucky finally breaks with silence with a “Hi.” He even jumps slightly for effect. 

“Oh – Hi, em, hi Bucky. Just getting my dinner then I’ll get out of your way.” He motions to the plate in his right hand before putting it in the microwave to heat up. 

“You’re alright bud. Why don’t ya pull up a chair?” Peter hesitates slightly but Bucky smiles in a welcoming way so he hops up on to the stool beside the man. There are a few minutes of some-what comfortable silence in which Peter enjoys his dinner, previously unaware of just how hungry he was; sometimes he forgets that he has a faster metabolism and so technically he should be eating more than he used to. The silence is broken again when Bucky stops doing whatever he was doing on his phone to ask him a question. “So, where’d you run off to earlier?” 

Peter blanks, he hadn’t even thought about what to say if someone asked where he had gone. He had thought that he would have been able to avoid Tony and Steve until tomorrow morning and by that point he would have managed to come up with something, lying has never been his strong suit. 

Bucky can clearly sense Peter’s unease and backtracks. “You don’t need to tell me kiddo don’t worry. I’m not interrogating you or nothin’, just wondered if you wanted to talk about it.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it, I really do… But it was nothing honestly…” Peter trails off, one look to his left and he can tell from the look on Bucky’s face that the man isn’t buying it. “It really was just some stupid school stuff, it made me mad. Much angrier than I really should have been, so I left to go and walk about the city. Just to get some space.” 

The look on Bucky’s face switches to sympathetic. “I hear that kid.” The silence falls around them again, much more comfortable this time. It feels safe and trusting. 

Nothing else needs to be said between the two, and eventually they part, heading back to their respective floors with nothing more than a quiet “Goodnight” shared between them.


	2. Bruce and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends some time with two other residents of the tower, however one of his encounters isn't exactly ideal for someone trying to hide a secret. 
> 
> He also has another encounter, one that is not friendly in the slightest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter, Peter spends time with Nat and Bruce respectively and we also meet someone new.

The next day Peter wanders down to Tony’s workshop around midday, he’s been working on a new upgrade for Falcon and Peter’s been enjoying watching the genius work. He usually just perches on a stool near Tony and occasionally hands him screwdrivers or any other tool he requires. 

The workshop is anything but quiet yet Peter finds it an extremely peaceful place to be, something about the environment that Tony has created is very calming. Peter has been spending a lot of time in the workshop, in particular when his anxiety is bad, he’s discovered being in the space settles his nerves quiet significantly. Today is one of those days. 

Peter figures it’s because he will be going back to school tomorrow, something he has been dreading the closer it gets. Part of him wants to beg Tony and Steve just to have him home-schooled, and he knows that they would do it for him in a heartbeat, however he realistically knows that he needs to go back to school. Besides, it would be unfair to leave Ned to fend for himself. 

Tony has stepped out of the workshop to go and attend to some Stark Industries related business, leaving Peter to wander about the room examining all of the little things he’s been particularly curious about. 

“I’d be careful with that if I were you.” A voice cuts through the silence startling Peter so that he almost drops the small device in his hand. “It’s basically a mini-nuke, you wouldn’t wanna drop it.” Peter looks up to discover the owner of the voice to be none other than Dr. Bruce Banner, realising this almost causes Peter to drop the device all over again. 

He steadies himself and carefully places the item back where he found it. “Noted. Thanks for the tip.” 

“You must be Peter.” Bruce extends a hand to Peter. “Bruce Banner, pleasure to meet you.” 

Peter shakes Bruce’s hand probably a bit too enthusiastically. “Oh I know sir, really the pleasure is all mine. I’m a big fan. I’ve read all of you work.” 

Bruce’s eyes widen. “All of it?” Peter nods. “Aren’t you in high school?” 

Peter blushes, dropping Dr. Banner’s hand from the handshake which definitely lasted too long. “Well yeah… I just, um, read them for fun?” Bruce is still staring at him disbelievingly. 

Tony picks this moment to reappear in the room. “Bruce! You’re back. How was… Mumbai? Jaipur? Bangalore?” 

“Calcutta. It was fine thanks for asking.”

Tony crosses the room to stand beside Peter, laying an arm around his shoulders. “I see you’ve met my son.”

“Yeah, Peter and I got to talking. He was just telling me that he’s read all of my papers when you walked through the door.” Tony looks down at Peter in mild surprise, the boy continues to blush under the gaze of both men. “Says he read them ‘for fun’.” 

Over the past week Tony has been piecing together just how smart his adoptive son is. Obviously, he knows that the boy attends a school specifically tailored towards science and technology, that he has a high G.P.A, and conversations in the workshop recently have been clueing Tony in more and more. But even this admission shocks Tony. 

“Kid, just how smart are you?” Peter shrugs, embarrassed by all of the attention, something Tony senses. “That is an untapped well of potential, for another time. In the meantime, Bruce, I have an equation I need you to look at…”

Peter hangs about with the two men in the workshop until J.A.R.V.I.S breaks through Tony’s music to let them know that Steve has made lunch and is requesting they all come and eat together. On the way up to common floor Bruce asks Peter a bit more about his scientific interests and extends an open invitation to join him in the labs upstairs whenever he wants, Peter accepts this offer with child-like excitement. 

Peter’s interest in bio-chemistry is a recent development, physics has always been his main interest, but after the bite Peter switched up his reading materials to include more biology in an attempt to understand exactly what the spider did to him. He figured a man who was exposed to radiation and now turns into a giant green monster was a good place to start. 

Steve ruffles Peter’s hair in greeting when they’re all sat down at the dining table, the lunch Steve prepared laid out in front of them. Conversations are light, mainly everyone present (Tony, Steve, Nat, Bucky and Sam) catching up with Bruce. 

Lunch is finished, everyone dispersing, Tony asks if Peter wants to join him in the workshop again but Peter declines, excusing himself to his room. 

The first thing he spots upon leaving the elevator is the stack of books waiting to be packed in preparation for returning to school tomorrow. The sight causes dread and anxiety to rise so Peter grabs his backpack and heads down to Tony’s workshop, planning to tell the man he’s going to meet Ned, then to actually go out and patrol for a while. 

The music is blasting as per usual. Tony has been trying to educate Peter on ‘real’ music in the past few days, and although Peter appreciates the effort he just doesn’t think he’ll ever really like all the ACDC stuff that Tony listens to. 

The sight of his two guardians greets the young boy. The pair are standing with their heads bowed close together clearly in deep discussion. Peter doesn’t want to intrude and is about to head back upstairs when Steve spots him and waves him into the workshop. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Tony asks casually. 

“I was gonna go meet up with Ned, if that’s okay.” He notices that he’s been pulling on his sweater sleeves again and makes a mental note to stop doing that. It’s always been a nervous tick for Peter, Aunt May always knew when he was lying because he would pick at his sleeves until they were frayed. Before it was small lies, in his new living situation the lies could really get him into trouble. If any of the people he now lives with figure out his secret they will probably take away the last piece of normality in his life, the only thing left that makes him truly happy, and that can’t happen.

Steve nods and Tony turns his attention back to the prototype he’s working on. “Sure son. Will you be back for dinner?” He decides to just grab something while he’s out and tells Steve he’ll probably be back around seven. “Okay, just make sure you’re back in enough time to get ready for school tomorrow.” 

With a quick goodbye to them both Peter gets into the elevator and leaves into the streets of New York through the tower’s main entrance.

\----

It’s almost seven and Peter is just beginning to head back to the tower when he hears a strange noise. It sounds like a plane but it’s too close to the ground. He scales the closest building and perches on a fire escape, assessing his surroundings, looking for the source of the strange noise. 

In the distance he spots a strange green figure fast approaching his vantage point. As the figure gets closer Peter is able to distinguish the shape of a man standing on top of, what appears to be a hover board, clad in all green. 

A split second before it happens Peter’s spider sense clues him into the impending attack. He flips onto the roof behind him just as a small device collides with the fire escape sending the structure crashing to the ground. 

He looks up in surprise, the figure now close enough for Peter to make out the features of the attackers face. Only there is no face, just a strange mask. 

The green-guy, as Peter has dubbed him, speeds towards him again throwing more of the small orbs, each one exploding and slowly destroying the building bit by bit. Green-guy continues his pursuit of Spider-Man, cackling maniacally the whole time. 

Peter manages to hide long enough to assess the damage that has been caused to the building he had previously been sitting on. Luckily it isn’t a civilian building, a warehouse of some kind, and from a quick sweep Peter is confident there are no people inside. 

“What is that thing?” A familiar voice asks from behind Peter. He spins around in shock only to find a puzzled Michelle Jones standing on the same roof as him, a book clutched in her hand. She’s staring at the green figure zipping about the sky in search of Spider-Man.

“You need to get out of here.” He urges the girl, remembering not to call her by her name. Peter knows Michelle, Spider-Man doesn’t. 

He’s ushering Michelle off of the roof when another blast sounds, landing in front of them and taking out the exit. Peter acts quickly, picking Michelle up without a second thought and swinging onto the next rooftop. He drops Michelle, rather ungracefully, onto the roof and continues swinging, desperate to get the green-guy away from any possible casualties.

The chase lasts for a while, Peter swinging away as the green-guy pursues him throwing explosives every now and then. 

When Peter has finally had enough he swings around a pillar allowing his feet to collide with the green-guy’s chest, knocking him off course and sending him spiralling through the air. 

“You’ll regret that Spider-Man!” Green-guy steadies himself again, preparing to throw another explosive.

“Hey hey hey, before you throw that,” Peter raises his hands attempting to buy himself some time by chatting with his new foe. “wanna tell me why you’re chasing me around the rooftops of Queens?” 

The attacker tilts his head to the side. “Why, it’s simple, isn’t it? I want you dead.” He speeds towards Peter again, throwing three explosives all at once. 

Peter successfully dodges each one, he crouches waiting for the next attack and trying desperately to create a plan. During the next round of dodge the explosives Peter gets a good look at the hover craft, giving him an idea. 

The next time Green-guy zooms towards him Peter doesn’t jump out of the way, instead he waits until his foe is in the perfect position before jumping up and pulling one of the turbines off of the board. 

With one last explosion the green-guy flies away. “We’ll meet again Spider-Man!” 

Not taking anything for granted Peter gets out of there as quickly as he can, heading back to where he stashed his backpack so that he can change. 

Once he’s back in his jeans and sweater Peter checks his phone groaning audibly when he realises it’s just gone eight o’clock. He has three messages from Steve and two missed calls from Tony. 

He takes off to start running back to the tower but as soon as his left foot collides with the sidewalk he cries out in agony. “Yup, that’s definitely sprained.” He muses aloud to himself. “How did I not notice that?”

Now Peter doesn’t just have to get home, he also needs to hide a sprained ankle when he finally gets there, otherwise his deal with JARVIS is null and void.

When he reaches the tower, he takes a deep breath and strolls into the lobby as casually as possible while hiding a limp. 

“I have informed Mr Rogers and Mr Stark that you are home Peter, they have been extremely worried.” JARVIS’ voice informs him as soon as he has stepped into the elevator. Despite the fact that Peter has pressed the button for his own floor they zip straight past it and instead the doors open on the communal level. 

He’s barely stepped out of the elevator when Steve has him engulfed in a hug. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise the time. I should’ve called.” Peter begins apologising but Tony cuts him off, appearing beside his husband who releases Peter from the hug. 

“Heard it all before kid, forget the excuses. Are you okay?” Peter reassures the pair that he’s fine, all that happened was that he and Ned had lost track of time and he forgot to check his phone until he was nearly home, which technically isn’t a lie. 

Peter can feel eyes on him and he briefly meets the gaze of Natasha Romanoff who is staring him down from where she is sitting in the kitchen. He flicks his eyes away from the steely gaze as quickly as he had met it, from that brief moment alone he can tell that Natasha doesn’t believe a word he has just said. 

Eventually Tony and Steve let up on the mini-lecture, both heading off to bed so that, in the words of Steve, “we can be ready for your big day back at school tomorrow!” Steve asks him not to stay up too late and leaves with his husband. 

Peter manoeuvres about the kitchen, grabbing a snack and a drink of water, all the time aware that Natasha hasn’t let up on the staring. 

“Are you trying to read my mind or something?” He finally snaps, the woman doesn’t react except to raise an eyebrow. “That’s the only reason I can think of for why you’re staring at me.” Peter raises his arms and drops them back to his side exasperatedly.

Carefully Natasha rises, rounding the kitchen counter to stand closer to the boy. “Just… observing.” She looks him up and down, Peter doesn’t know why but he feels as though she knows all of his secrets without him ever having said a word. “Might want to get that limp looked at.” The boy blanks, his eyes going wide. “I won’t say anything.” With that the female assassin glides off to the elevator, heading away with not another word spoken.

The boy shakes himself out of his shock, catching the clock he realises it’s almost half past nine. He can hear Steve’s voice in his head, reminding him to get a good night of sleep so that he can be ready for school tomorrow. Despite how much he does not want to go to school Peter doesn’t want to stay in this kitchen any longer.

Two nights in a row he’s been left alone here with assassins. “I need to stop coming to this kitchen after eight o’clock at night.” Peter mutters to himself as he gets into the elevator to head to his own bed.


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a new friend at school and then gets to know Hawkeye and Black Widow a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make it well known that I am terrible at maths, like struggle to do basic multiplication terrible, so the maths question asked in the chapter makes no sense to me. It might be wrong. Who knows. I just wanted to sound smart. Blame Google.

The nerves surrounding going back to school keep Peter awake long into the night. After only a few good hours of sleep his alarm goes off. The boy groans and sighs deeply before forcing himself out of bed, the only thing brining him joy being little to no pain in his left foot when he stands, thank God for super healing. 

He’s just finished getting dressed when there’s a knock at his door, Peter calls to come in and Steve steps into the room. “Good morning, Tony and I made you breakfast down here.” Peter thanks him looking to leave the room, but Steve hovers making the boy think he has more to say. “I, um- I mean, we thought it would probably be best to eat breakfast with just the three of us this morning.” The look in Steve’s eyes coveys a sense of knowing as to how frayed Peter’s nerves are at the thought of returning to school. 

They leave the bedroom and walk towards the kitchen area. Tony is there, tablet in hand as always, he looks up to smile at them both. “Mornin’ kid.” 

Peter greets his other guardian and takes a seat at the table where a breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs awaits him. Truth be told he doesn’t really feel like eating but he doesn’t want to be rude, so he forces down two pieces of toast, some bacon and a forkful of eggs. 

“How are you feeling about today?” Peter looks up from his plate to meet Tony’s gaze, his eyes kind and understanding. Peter knows that both of his guardians can sympathise with how he is feeling right now given that they’ve both had their fair share of nerve-wracking situations, the key difference being that theirs probably were also life-threatening situations. 

Peter shrugs while taking a sip from the orange juice in front of him. “I’m nervous because I know there’ll be staring and whispering.” 

‘Flash makes my life hell in any way that he can, last night I saved Michelle from a potentially serious situation but she doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man, I’m terrified that people at school will somehow find out that I have been adopted by two of the most famous people on the planet or equally that they will find out I’m Spider-Man, so now I have two big secrets to hide from them, and just all around my anxiety is probably at a ten right now…’

Peter’s mind races with all of the reasons he’s nervous, all of the reasons he can’t voice and the things he desperately wishes he could scream about but can’t, not for fear of having Spider-Man taken away from him.

Instead he fixes a smile onto his face and fills both of his guardians with false assurances that he secretly hopes he can believe himself. “But it’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve left school and come back again after a major life event, I can handle it.” He can tell Tony and Steve don’t believe him, Peter doesn’t even believe himself, but he keeps the smile fixed and feigns excitement to get going. 

“Before we leave, Peter we just want you to remember that if for any reason you need to come home early, if it does get to be too much or if someone is giving you trouble all you need to do is give me, Tony, or Happy a call and someone will come and get you right away. Okay?” Steve smooths down Peter’s hair and looks into his eyes, conveying that he means every word. Peter believes him. 

After many reassurances to both of his guardians the trio set off for school, Tony driving. 

\----

Peter has been in school for all of five minutes when he’s harassed by Flash. 

“Sup Penis? You went MIA again. Did you finally realise how pathetic you are and decide to spare us all from having to look at your miserable face for a few days?” He keeps walking despite Flash’s attempts to bring him to a stop by walking directly in his path. “Come on Dickwad what’s the matter? Ignoring your superior is pretty rude.” Flash continues to throw insults at Peter as the boy makes a beeline for his Physics class, which his aggressor thankfully does not share with him. 

He keeps his head down in an attempt to get to his seat without another confrontation or unnecessary interaction with a class mate, however Peter’s refusal to acknowledge his surroundings backfires when he sits down at his desk and realises there’s a new person sitting beside him. 

The boy smirks at him. “Avoiding someone?” 

“Um, you could say that…” Peter scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Not really someone as much as the entire student body.” The new boy laughs, the sound is warm and positive, it eases just a little bit of the tension Peter is carrying. 

“Didn’t realise there was anything to avoid here, might need to keep you around…” He breaks off looking expectantly at Peter, clearly waiting for his name. 

“Oh, um, Peter. I’m Peter Parker.” 

He smiles again. “Nice to meet you Peter. I’m Harry. As you’ve probably noticed I’m new, don’t know anyone, would you mind showing me the ropes around here?”

Despite his tendency to keep to himself and remain as invisible as possible, Peter feels inexplicably drawn towards Harry. He agrees to show the new boy around and the pair chat away until class begins. 

There’s something vaguely familiar about Harry but Peter can’t place what. That is until the teacher addresses the boy by his last name. 

“Mr Osborn, considering you are our newest addition why don’t you take a crack at this equation?” It clicks instantly, Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn the owner of Oscorp. 

To say that Peter has a fraught relationship with Harry’s family company would be the understatement of the century. His most recent trip to the company’s building in Manhattan as part of a school trip ended in him being bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter’s beginning to think the world is out to get him. 

\----

Lunch begins with Harry expressing his delight that all science classes are over for the day. Peter thinks that it’s probably for the best that his new friend doesn’t like science considering how utterly terrible he is at all of them. Although he does find it amusing that the son of one of the greatest scientists currently alive doesn’t have any talent in that area whatsoever. 

Peter’s curiosity gets the better of him and he asks exactly why Harry is attending a science based high school with little to no talent or interest in the subject. The other boy isn’t at all offended by the question and laughs loudly when Peter asks, explaining that given his Dad’s position of power he pulled some strings. It’s obvious that there’s more to the story that Harry is choosing not to share so Peter doesn’t push for more information. 

Just as Peter is about to ask what subjects Harry is actually interested in Ned joins them, sitting on the other side of the lunch table. Peter feels bad that he had basically forgotten about his best friend until this point, but at the same time he realises just how little he has been panicking and worrying all day thanks to Harry’s presence. Peter’s new friend has an infectious positivity and light heartedness about him which is exactly what he needs right now. Maybe the world isn’t out to get him after all. 

Following a quick introduction Ned slots into the conversation, taking over with fresh excitement about a new Spider-Man sighting. Ned’s interest in the masked vigilante borders on obsession, he lives and breathes all things Spider-Man. Peter is fairly certain he has notifications set up on his phone to track news and updates about his alter-ego. 

“Dude you’re not ready for this. I was talking to Michelle, weird I know, but she came to me. Started asking me questions about Spider-Man. Turns out that she met him! Last night!” Peter fakes interest, asking questions and giving a ‘no way!’ or ‘dude!’ every now and then. “Apparently, she was on the roof of her apartment block just reading when, BOOM, there’s an explosion nearby. Then Spider-Man comes in out of nowhere being chased by some weird green dude. And the guy is throwing bombs all over the place so Spider-Man picks up Michelle and swings away with her to keep her safe! I mean, can you believe it? I’m so jealous man.” Ned is practically drooling at the thought of being rescued by Spider-Man and Harry looks at Peter his expression reading as ‘seriously what’s with this guy and Spider-Man?’ 

Peter smothers a laugh and responds with similar excitement, less interested in the details of what happened to Michelle because, duh, he was there. He’s more interested to see if Ned knows anything about this new Green-Guy. Unfortunately, he doesn’t, only able to tell him some of what Peter already knows from first-hand experience.  
\----

When the school day ends Peter invites Ned back to the Tower with him to do homework and to go over what he’s missed at the last few decathlon practices so he can be prepared for their meeting tomorrow. 

Happy is waiting for them a couple of blocks away in the same spot where Steve and Tony dropped Peter off this morning in the aim to not draw any unnecessary attention. Ned is chipper as always in greeting the man however Peter is beginning to suspect that Happy exists in a permanent state of grumpiness if his gruff and reluctant “Hello” is anything to go by. 

Once back at the tower they settle at Peter’s dining table quickly covering the surface in textbooks and notes from various classes. 

The pair have finished homework and are in the middle of decathlon drills when Tony steps out of the elevator. He moves silently to sit at the table with the boys as Ned continues to quiz Peter. 

“In the William Shakespeare work A Midsummer’s Night Dream there is only one non-human relationship, which pair form this romance?” 

“Oberon and Titania.” 

“Correct.”

“Okay last question Peter. Subtract one hundred seventy-three from three hundred forty-two in base eight.” 

The thirty second timer chimes just as Peter begins the final part of the equation. Tony takes see this as a window of opportunity to get involved in their practice. “The answer is one hundred forty-seven, Mr Leeds.” 

Ned’s eyes widen. “Correct Mr Stark.” Tony has no written work for the equation, just another small indication that he is the genius he is said to be. Peter has no doubt that the man can do much harder equations without the need for working, still, it is impressive. 

“My math is never wrong.” Tony winks at Peter then invites Ned to stay for dinner, an invitation which he accepts with glee. 

They are ushered up to the common floor with Tony asking Ned various general questions the entire way up. Tony’s effort doesn’t go unnoticed by Peter who is extremely touched that his parent wants to get to know his best friend.

Peter and Ned sit down beside Tony at the end of the large kitchen table, Clint and Nat sat directly across from them. Steve and Bucky are last to join them, both wandering into the room laughing at something unknown to everyone else. Steve claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder in greeting and takes the seat beside his husband. 

“So, Peter and Ned, what have you been up to for the past few hours?” Clint startles Peter slightly by addressing him so directly. He hasn’t had many interactions with Clint however the man has never been anything but nice and welcoming so maybe Peter shouldn’t be so shocked. He does have his own kids after all, it’s not like he’s unfamiliar with interacting with people under the age of eighteen. 

Peter tells him about some of the homework they had to do and after a few more questions explains briefly about academic decathlon and what that involves. 

“Whoa couple of smart guys then. You better watch out Tony, your kid’s gonna be giving you a run for your money in a few years.” 

Tony smiles fondly at Peter. “I have no doubts about that bird brain.” 

“Peter’s the genius of our team actually. He’s probably the smartest kid in school.” Ned says nonchalantly in between forkfuls of his dinner. Peter glares at his best friend but it’s pointless as Ned doesn’t even notice. 

The entire table is looking at him now, Tony and Bruce in particular are giving him looks akin to someone trying to peer into another person’s mind.

Peter is aware that he’s smart, he’s been told his whole life that he has a level intelligence way beyond that of a regular kid his age. But he’s never been one to show off about it. May and Ben always refused whenever the idea of their nephew skipping a grade or two was brought up at parent-teacher conferences, insistent that Peter should experience school the same way every other child does. 

“Gotta get you back in the lab sometime soon Petey-pie. Put that full genius to use.” Tony’s tone is joking but Peter can see the glint in his eye that conveys a level of seriousness. 

Ned’s mom picks him up not long after all of the dishes have been put away leaving Peter free to join the tower’s occupants in front of the TV for a few hours. Not everyone stays namely Bruce, Sam and Bucky excuse themselves for various reasons. However, if the snorts both of his guardians let out after Bucky and Sam leave together is anything to go by, no one believes the duo’s excuses. 

Peter has slowly but surely been piecing together the fact that the two are either in a relationship or they’re just believed to be by everyone else. However, he thinks the latter is more likely given the conversations he has overheard between Tony and Steve about the two of them. Admittedly there are details about Bucky and Sam’s relationship he has heard during these conversations that Peter really wishes he did not know. 

The news is playing quietly on the large TV screen with Steve being the only one truly interested in the program, as Peter is engaged in another conversation with Clint. The conversation is easy and he relaxes in the presence of the other man. That is until Clint calls Natasha into the discussion, looking for a detail about a mission they went on together back in early S.H.I.E.L.D days. 

Although they haven’t exchanged any words Peter knows Nat is keeping a close eye on him. After last night he doesn’t really blame her, he did a really poor job at covering up his limp and did an even worse job playing the situation off when the assassin pointed it out. 

To Peter’s utter shock and surprise Nat is actually really funny. Before long the three are laughing together as stories are told about Hawkeye and Black Widow’s best escapades. 

Steve interrupts the fun as the clock turns ten insisting that Peter should probably be heading to bed. Clint teases him slightly but bids the younger boy goodbye as he’ll be returning back to the farm tomorrow until the next Avengers meeting in a few weeks’ time. 

In the darkness of his room Peter reflects on the fact that a few months ago he could have sworn he would never have another truly happy moment in his life, and now he has loving and supportive parents who live with and have some of the weirdest friends on the planet, that just so happen to be equally loving and kind. 

Things are definitely starting to look up for Peter.


	4. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's friendship with Harry develops, he has another run in with his new mysterious foe and Bucky helps Peter cope after a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the amount of time I've been away from this fic, I truly had not expected it to last this long. But I'm back, and I bring with me a rather long chapter packed full of action and new plot points I want to develop and work on. 
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to the ongoing support I have received on this fic despite how terrible I've been at updating. It means a lot!
> 
> I won't make any promises about a new chapter, but if things go my way I'll have another one up soon.

On Tuesday morning Peter insists that it isn’t necessary for him to be driven to school every day. He’s gotten the train his entire life and he’ll continue to do that. His parents take quite a lot of convincing but eventually they give in. 

When he gets to school Peter spots Ned waiting at his locker for him, and surprisingly enough Harry is with him. It was nice having someone else to talk to and sit with in the classes he doesn’t share with Ned but Peter figured Harry would have found more interesting and cooler people to spend time with. 

Harry, quite frankly, is cool. Peter and Ned, are not. This is something the two boys are well aware of and are more than happy to admit. It’s just bizarre that someone like Harry with his easy-going attitude, swoopy hair, general disregard for school and ability to seemingly charm anyone he comes into contact with, is in such stark contrast to Peter and Ned awkwardly fumbling through every social interaction. 

Still Peter isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and he thinks a new friend could be good for him and Ned. Peter will be the first one to tell you that they spend way too much time together. 

\----

Michelle is the only one in the library when Ned and Peter show up after school for decathlon practice. They had shown Harry to a Biology lab for tutoring before coming walking to practice so they assumed they’d be the last two to show up. 

“Are we the first one’s here?” Ned questions while putting his bag down opposite Michelle. 

The girl looks up from her book with an unimpressed frown. “I’m here.” She states. 

Ned huffs, knowing exactly what Michelle is like and seeing no point in trying to explain what he meant. Fact is she knows exactly what he means, Michelle just likes to make things difficult for other people. 

There are a few tense minutes of silence, Michelle goes back to her book and the boys stare at nothing, patiently waiting for the other team members to arrive. Eventually the library door swings open again letting in the rest of their team and Mr. Harrington. 

Michelle briefs the team on what she wants them to practice for the upcoming tournament, then asks Peter to follow her outside. 

Peter looks helplessly at Mr. Harrington, wanting the man to tell Michelle that speaking to team members is teacher responsibility. All the adult does is smile at Peter before moving to help two pupils who have started fighting over the buzzer. 

Ned on the other hand looks throughly confused and slightly terrified, a sentiment Peter feels reassured to see expressed on someone’s face other than his own. 

It’s not like Peter is expecting Michelle to shout at him or to be overly mean, it’s just that this behaviour is so out of character he’s legitimately worried about her. In all the years he has known her Peter has never seen Michelle willingly engage in a one-on-one conversation with another person.

“I wanted to apologise for texting you the way that I did last week. I shouldn’t have been so rude.” 

It takes Peter a minute to even remember what the girl is referring to, so much has happened recently he keeps forgetting smaller details. “Oh, em, don’t worry about it. You didn’t really mean anything by it, I know that. If anything I overreacted.” He’s honest with her because upon reflection he did overreact a little. 

“You did.” She replies bluntly. “But, I understand why…” It’s abundantly obvious that Michelle is uncomfortable with speaking so openly, by her standards. “So… Yeah.” 

“Thanks Michelle.”

The girls mumbles something that Peter can’t quite hear. She clears her throat and again in a louder voice says. “My friends call me MJ.” 

Peter laughs softly. “Okay, MJ.” 

———

When Peter gets back to the tower he decides to go straight down to Tony’s workshop instead of going to his own floor. 

“Petey-pie! Just what I need, come here.” Peter drops his bag and rushes over to see what Tony is doing. “Okay so just put your finger there for me, good. Yup. And… Done.” He finishes screwing a metal panel into place before proudly holding up the object for Peter to see properly. 

“Is that Bucky’s arm?”

“Indeed it is my astute offspring.” Tony beams at him. “Perhaps not my most impressive work, but it’s the little things.” 

“It’s not even your work Stark.” Bucky strolls out of the elevator into the workshop. “Don’t let him fool you Peter, he’s not as smart as he wants everyone to think he is.” Bucky whispers making the younger boy laugh. 

“Yeah yeah. ‘The kid’s a genius’, ‘she’s smarter than you’. I’ve heard it all before Elsa. Do you want your arm back or not.” Tony can clearly sense Peter’s confusion. “I made the first round of developments on the arm, but after the Ice Princess here went away to Wakanda to learn how to control his ice powers or something, the King’s sister got her little hands on it.” 

Bucky picks his arm up and reattaches it with ease. “Don’t be jealous just because she thought of at least ten improvements you didn’t.”

“Yeah yeah. Go back to talking to building your ice castle, or whatever it is you do all day.” Bucky chuckles as he saunters out of the room clearly pleased at getting a reaction out of Tony, although he does throw a ‘thanks’ over his shoulder before the door closes.

——

The next day at school passes rather uneventfully for Peter. 

In all honesty his AP Physics class isn’t quite as ‘AP’ as he had hoped it would be. 

In all honesty Peter hasn’t paid attention to a single word his teacher has said all year, and he’s still passed every test. 

In all honesty Peter is bored. 

He’s in the process of tweaking his web formula when a wad of paper hits him on the back of the head. It lands quite perfectly beside his pencil and falls open enough that Peter can tell something has been written inside. 

Against his better judgement Peter opens the paper and is greeted by a rather detailed drawing of a stick figure version of himself giving a blowjob to a floating phallus. At the top of the page the words ‘Penis Parker Loves Dick’ are written in bold letters. 

No need to guess who the Picasso of this particular piece of work is.

With a barley contained eye roll Peter stuffs the offending paper into his pocket just as the teacher approaches his desk. 

Thankfully Physics is the last class of the day, as soon as the bell goes Peter rushes out of class to avoid his aggressor. Harry and Ned are waiting for him at his locker, deep in conversation about Ned’s new Lego set that the three of them have made plans to tackle over the weekend. 

Thankfully Ned and Peter have found a fellow geek in Harry. He’s useless at science but a love of Star Wars exists outside of academic ability. Not that Harry isn’t smart, his talents just lie in more literature based subjects, and music apparently, but the boy is reluctant to divulge much of that yet. Despite consistent pestering on both Ned’s and Peter’s part. 

“Peter, is it okay if I walk with you today? My dad has finally decided to let me get the train and we’re both heading in the same direction.” Harry smiles at him and Peter feels his stomach drop slightly at the sight. 

It takes him a second to regain his composure, what an odd reaction to a smile, he thinks to himself. Shaking it off he responds. “Of course, it’ll be nice to have some company.” 

The pair part way with Ned at the school gates, they time their walk quite well as the train has just pulled into the station when they arrive. 

“Have you got much homework to do tonight?” Harry asks once they are situated on the train. 

Peter shrugs. “Just some Chemistry, and History, which I’m terrible at but Steve is some what of an expert on World War Two so he always helps out.” 

A look of confusion passes over Harry’s features. “Who’s Steve?” Peter remembers suddenly that he hasn’t divulged much of his background to Harry yet, it’s odd how comfortable he feels around him after only a few days. 

“Oh, erm, he’s my adoptive dad.” He says scratching his neck awkwardly, suddenly nervous about how Harry might respond to knowing that Peter is adopted. 

The boy gives him no room for worry however, taking the information entirely in his stride. “What is it with Dad’s and World War Two? They all love watching documentaries about it don’t they?” 

“Haha, yeah, Steve’s watched so many it’s almost as if he was there the way he talks about it sometimes…” Peter trails off laughing to himself. “Have you got a lot of work? I know they’ve been laying it on thick to get you caught up.”

Harry looks exhausted at the mere thought of homework. “I think that is the understatement of the century. It’s not my fault I’m awful at science!” 

“You know if you ever need any help I’d be more than happy to study with you.”

Peter swears he can see a blush dusting across Harry’s cheeks. “Thanks Peter, I might just take you up on that.” They share a soft smile almost not realising that the train has pulled into their stop. 

“So,” Peter continues as they head down a busy New York street. “Are you headed home to start the dreaded homework now?”

Harry lets out a laugh. “Luckily I get to avoid it for a little bit yet, my dad’s company is having some tech presentation outside of Oscorp so I have an obligation to be there.” Harry rolls his eyes and Peter feels like he has gained further insight into his new friend’s private life. 

“Well… enjoy that…” The two laugh again and say their goodbyes. 

Peter heads off towards his new favourite alley way, stashing his backpack and changing into his suit as quickly as possible. Before swinging off he sends a text to Tony telling him that he got held up at after-school study. Satisfied that he’s bought himself a few hours of freedom the boy swings into the hustle and bustle of New York. 

———

Everything appears to be relatively quiet and then Peter hears an explosion followed by screaming, never a good sign. 

As he swings into view of the commotion he realises quickly why there is such a large crowd. The building under attack is none other than Oscorp. 

Peter spots the cause of the explosions easily from his vantage point. The flying Green-guy is back, and he seems intent on causing as much damage as possible. 

The crowd of people are running in all directions now, dodging bombs and debris alike. If Peter doesn’t make a move now this could end badly for many people involved.

He starts by swinging in and catching as many falling pieces of building as he can before they squish the people below. A few times he glides in picking up people and swinging them away to the nearest safe spot. 

By some miracle he has managed to avoid the Green-guy so far but the tingling sensation on the back of his neck suggests his luck is about to run out. As he dodges a carefully aimed bomb Peter spots a familiar blonde head down below. 

Harry is stood, somewhat frozen, watching the chaos unfold. Throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring his Spidey-sense entirely Peter all but throws himself into the fray dodging bombs and debris alike in a desperate scramble to get to Harry. 

After landing in front of the blonde boy Peter sees the recognition of Spider-Man’s presence briefly pass across Harry’s features before the pair are up and swinging through the air. 

Unfortunately the Green-guy picks this moment to develop an interest in Spider-Man again, chasing after the two boys as Peter tries desperately to get Harry to a safe place and out of danger all together. 

They land about two blocks away after Peter managed to distract the Green-guy, sending him in the opposite direction with a successful fake-out. 

Harry finally acknowledges him now, staring open mouthed at his saviour. “Hey, um, thanks? I think I was kind of in shock back there, I probably would have died if you hadn’t shown up when you did. So, yeah, thank you.” His shy grin is so endearing, and Peter is very glad to have a mask over his face because he’s almost certain he’s grinning like a fool.

“No problem, just try and stay out of trouble… Later.” Peter decides to get out of there as quickly as possible, not trusting himself to be able to be discreet enough around Harry. 

The boy has some strange hold on Peter and he keeps finding himself wanting to spill his soul to his new friend, which could get dangerous very quickly when you’ve got as many secrets as Peter Parker does. 

———

Peter manages to make it back to his alley way without any other issues. He’s now officially exhausted, the adrenaline which had been pumping through his veins before having subsided. 

When he finally checks his phone he lets out a sigh of relief, for once he isn’t late and will actually arrive back at the Tower when he had promised he would. 

The suit has a few holes in it from where bombs had caught him, and it's not until Peter is lifting his arm to put his t-shirt on that he feels the searing pain in his shoulder. Carefully he examines the area only to find a sizeable burn on his right shoulder. 

Cursing slightly Peter retrieves a bandage and some antiseptic from his backpack. He cleans the wound carefully, wincing as it stings when the antiseptic is applied. When Peter is confident the burn is clean he wraps his shoulder in the bandage and then struggles into his t-shirt, trying not to jostle the affected area too much. 

Peter is desperate for a nap by the time he gets into the Tower’s elevator. “Good afternoon Peter, Mr. Stark is in his office and Mr. Rogers is training with Sgt. Barnes. I will alert them that you have returned.”

“Thanks JARVIS. If they ask I’m going to take a nap.”

“Very good sir, I have informed your parents.” Peter nods distractedly barely making it to his couch before passing out and falling into a deep sleep. 

———

When the teen finally comes to its dark outside and he can feel the hunger eating away at his insides. He asks JARVIS what the dinner situation is and is pleased to hear that no one has eaten yet, in fact Steve has just started cooking. 

Peter decides to be responsible and attempt to get some of his homework done before dinner time. He switches on the TV and fishes the Chemistry textbook out of his bag. 

In searching for a pencil Peter finds the drawing Flash threw at him earlier still hidden in his jean pocket. He throws the crude picture down on the coffee table and focuses on the task at hand. 

After finishing the work he settles back to watch some TV while waiting to be called for dinner, not really in the mood to be surrounded by Avengers. Especially given the pain in his shoulder, which he is desperately trying to ignore, he doesn’t fancy being around Natasha right now. He knows it’s a product of her line of work but the woman is too observant for his liking. 

The news headline flashing on screen proclaims a new foe has been spotted battling Spider-Man in front of the Oscorp building. Shaky cell phone footage shows the fight from different angles and Peter watches himself rescue civilians over and over again. 

The story moves on drawing comparisons between this attack and several others over the past few months, speculating about the new villain’s involvement in the others. And that’s when it happens. 

His old apartment building is flashing on screen before he even really knows what is happening, flames billowing out of the top. And all of a sudden he’s back there on that night watching it happen from afar. Rushing over to find out that he’s lost his last living relative.

Peter’s breathing becomes short and quick, his chest constricting tightly as the panic and memories of that night overtake him. 

He can faintly hear JARVIS saying something but its drowned out by the sound of sirens. Sirens that aren’t actually there but that are deafening nonetheless.

Peter closes his eyes, he can see the red and blue lights flashing, can feel the heat of the flames burning against his face. 

Someone is there with him, begging him to listen, to breathe. He tries to tune out the sirens, the lights, the flames, and to only focus on the comforting presence to his left. 

Slowly but surely the present becomes clearer. He can hear Tony talking to him, speaking reassurances and trying to get his breathing under control. 

As the room swims into focus Peter finally begins to feel in control again. His breathing returns to a regular pace as he focuses in on Tony’s words.

“You’re okay Pete, we’re here. You’re not alone. That’s it, just breathe.” The boy makes eye contact with his adoptive father and the man gives him a nervous smile. “Alright bud? We’ve got ya. You’re okay.” It’s then that Peter recognises Steve’s strong and reassuring presence to his right, rubbing slow and calming circles into his back. 

“There we go, much better. How are you feeling Peter?” Steve asks in a soft tone. 

Peter swallows before speaking, not trusting his own voice at this moment. “A bit shaky still, but better. Thanks.” He smiles slightly at the two men trying to reassure them both. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony broaches the subject tentatively, giving Peter the opportunity to say no. But Peter is trying to get better at expressing his emotions, he’s finding that talking things through helps with future panic attacks. So slowly but surely he explains what caused the panic, Tony and Steve listening intently all the while. 

The small family talk it out, reassuring Peter that he’s safe and that his emotions are valid. Something Tony and Steve are always sure to do given what they know about Peter’s bad experiences in the foster home.

Eventually they migrate up to the common area for dinner where Bucky is waiting on them, the table already set and dinner laid out. 

Nothing is mentioned throughout the meal, however when they’ve finished cleaning up Bucky and Steve share a look before inviting Peter to join them in the training room. The young boy follows both Super Soldiers into the gym, slightly confused as to why they’ve asked him to come with them. 

“You know, nothing makes me feel better after I’ve had a bad day than punching the crap out of something.” Bucky smiles at Peter and pulls a punching bag into the centre of the room. “Fancy a go?” 

Obviously he has to be careful and hold back on account of not wanting to arouse any suspicions about his his true strength and the pain that is still throbbing in his shoulder, but Peter finds that it truly does help. 

He pushes past the stinging feeling in his shoulder and releases all of his tension into the bag, Steve and Bucky observing all the while. Eventually the pair begin sparring with one another, leaving Peter to his own devices. But his Spider-sense is acutely aware that he is still being watched.

Trying to make it seem as casual as possible Peter turns towards the door to see exactly what he expected. Natasha leaning against the door frame her eyes examining Peter suspiciously. 

He greets her with an awkward wave, trying to play the ‘I’m just an adorable teen, nothing strange here’ act. But deep down he knows the woman’s suspicions have not been assuaged in the slightest.


	5. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ned visit the tower at the weekend, and Bucky and Sam notice something between Peter and Harry that neither boy has even realised yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you now, this chapter is quite cheesy. I've been watching lots of nice happy movies lately and wanted to get a decent amount of fluff into this fic before I lay anymore angst on.

Thursday night finds Peter sitting at the dining table on his parent’s floor with Steve working on his History project. There’s a small part of him that thinks getting Captain America’s help could be considered cheating but he pushes that away, grateful for any help he can get.

Tony finds the pair in the middle of a deep discussion about the German occupation of France when he exits the elevator. 

“Hello family of mine, how are we this evening?” Tony asks while taking a seat across from them. Steve explains what they’re working on briefly to his husband, he gives the credit for all of the hard work to Peter which is nice of him to do given how colossally useless the boy actually is at world history. “Well I decided to pop up to ask you about your weekend plans Pete.”

“Well I made plans to go to Ned’s to build his new X-Wing with him.” A small amount of worry settles in Peter. Why is Tony asking? Is it not okay for him to go? “But I can cancel if you need me to…” 

“No kiddo it’s all good. I just thought you might want to ask Ned to come over here, to build your new Millennium Falcon with you.”

“But Tony, I don’t have a Millennium Falcon.”

Peter’s adoptive father smirks at him. “You do now.” Tony produces a box that Peter hadn’t realised he had been holding from behind his back. It’s huge and Peter seriously doesn’t know how someone who is supposed to be as perceptive as he is didn’t notice it before. 

The boy jumps up from his seat practically ripping the box out of Tony's hands. “Are you serious? This is insane! Tony! Oh my God!” Steve laughs at his son’s excitement smiling fondly over at his husband. “This is so expensive, I can’t believe you bought me this!”

“Kid, c’mon, we’ve been over this.” Tony points at himself. “Hello? Billionaire. I like spending money on you, that’s the whole point of having a kid, spoiling them.” Peter practically bounces over to Tony enveloping him in a tight hug. “Whoa, strong grip. You tryna strangle me?” Peter blushes and eases up having forgotten himself in his excitement. 

“I need to text Ned and Harry to tell them. They’re gonna flip out!” 

Steve’s brow creases at the mention of a new name. “Who’s Harry?” 

“Oh, he’s this new kid at school. Ned and I have been hanging out with him lately, he’s really cool, and he loves Star Wars almost as much as Ned and I do. It’s okay if he comes this weekend as well, right?” 

“Peter we’ve been over this, the Tower is your home you should feel comfortable to invite over whoever you want.” Peter can feel the slight exasperation in his adoptive fathers voice at constantly having to remind the boy of something both Steve and Tony feel is common sense. “Go on and tell them then. Your History work is done anyway.” 

Peter runs off towards the elevator throwing a “Thank you!” Over his shoulder. 

Steve stands to round the table and sit next to his husband as the elevator doors slide shut. “That, was a very sweet thing to do.” He presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

“What can I say? You bagged the sweetest man on the planet.” Tony’s grin widens as Steve continues placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

“Well aren’t I lucky?” Steve says between kisses, slowing making his way to Tony’s mouth.

“About to get luckier if you keep that up.” 

“That’s certainly the intention dear.”

———

It’s safe to say that Harry and Ned are as excited about their new Lego project as Peter is. The only complicated factor for Peter now is revealing to Harry both where he lives and who his parents are. 

Ned arrives earlier than Harry does and quickly settles down on Peter’s couch with a can of soda to watch TV. Peter rolls his eyes good-naturedly at the puzzle that is his best friend, wondering to himself how it is possible that Ned is more comfortable in the Tower after only a few visits than he himself is when he’s the one who actually lives here.

Just as Peter is about to join Ned on the couch his phone rings, Harry’s name flashing on screen. “Hey Harry, everything okay?” He answers, confused as to why Harry is calling. Had Peter’s directions not been clear enough? 

“Hi Peter, erm, I’m not sure honestly.” There’s a distinct tone of uncertainty in Harry’s voice. “I followed the directions but I think something went wrong.” 

“Okay, just tell me where you are and I’ll do my best to get you back on track.”

“That should be fairly easy considering I’m standing under the Avengers Tower.” Harry laughs and Peter has to stifle his own. 

“Yep, should be fairly easy. You know what? I’ll come find you, you’re not far away.” The boy on the other end of the phone thanks Peter profusely and hangs up. 

Peter can see Harry’s blonde hair before he’s even left the lobby of the Tower. The sight of his friend makes Peter’s heart beat faster and suddenly he feels nervous. Before he can truly give in to the odd feelings and over think them too much he’s stepping out onto the streets of New York and calling Harry’s name.

The blonde boy turns around smiling broadly and Peter swears his breath catches a little. “Peter, hey. I’m so sorry about this, usually I’m great with directions. No idea how I ended up here of all places.” 

Peter joins in with the laughter. “Actually Harry your talents haven’t failed you today, you’re in the right place. Follow me.” Without waiting for a reaction Peter strolls back through the doors of the Tower. 

The look on Harry’s face is priceless but he doesn’t question anything until they’re in the elevator. 

“So, your dad that’s named Steve, he’s…”

“Captain America? Yep.”

Harry nods in understanding. “Cool… And your other parent?”

“Is Tony Stark. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Harry. Sometimes I think it’s just easier to show rather than tell. That’s what I did with Ned at least.” 

Harry lets out a barking laugh. “I wish I could’ve seen that.” 

Peter is regaling the other boy with the story of Ned’s reaction and laughing hysterically as they step out of the elevator onto his floor. 

Ned is where Peter left him but he isn’t alone. Tony is sitting beside his best friend chatting away. “Hey there’s the worst host ever. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that its rude to leave your guests alone?” Peter rolls his eyes. 

“Tony this is my friend Harry, he got a bit lost on his way here.” 

With a grace and ease that Peter doesn’t think he will ever achieve Tony rises from the couch and makes his way over to the pair, hand outstretched for a hand shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Stark, thank you for having us over.” 

“Whoa, ultra-polite. Good to meet you kid.” Tony’s face gives away easily that he’s thinking about something. “Why is you face familiar?” 

Harry seems a bit embarrassed by the question and Peter is about to intercept when Harry awkwardly responds. “You actually know my dad. Norman Osborn.”

“Of course you’re Osborn’s kid, you look just like him.” Peter notices the way Harry’s shoulders tense slightly at the mention of his dad and sets about rescuing the boy from his adoptive father’s clutches. 

“We should probably start building this Millennium Falcon, right Ned? It’ll take us all day at this rate.”

“Alright Pete I can take a hint, old man’s cramping your style. I’m leaving don’t worry. JARVIS will call you when it’s time for dinner.” With one Peter hair ruffle Tony’s away and the boys set about tackling their newest Lego project. 

About mid-way through their building Ned brings up Spider-Man, apparently his favourite thing to talk about. 

“Did you see that fight on the news a few nights ago? It was insane dude! Right outside of Oscorp too. Do you know anything about it Harry?”

Harry nods. “I was actually there, and prepare for insane jealousy Ned, I got to meet your favourite spandex wearing Super-Hero.”

“Are you serious? First MJ, now you. Feels like everyone is getting to meet him except me.” Ned pouts slightly and Harry laughs.

“I mean I was in mortal danger Ned; not sure you really want to be in that situation.” 

The pout l eases up slightly. “Still though. Please tell me you haven’t met him yet Peter, I think I’d die from jealousy if you had met him too.” Peter assures Ned that he hasn’t met Spider-Man.

Which Peter rationalities is technically not a lie, because you can’t really meet yourself. Right?

———

JARVIS’ voice rings out alerting them to dinner around seven o’clock. Truthfully, they haven’t done as much Lego building as they have messing around and watching stupid YouTube videos. 

Before the elevator doors open onto the communal floor Peter warns Ned and Harry that they’re probably about to meet at least three or four more Avengers. 

Harry’s pretty much always the definition of calm, cool and collected so Peter doesn’t suspect that this information will phase him. Ned on the other hand… His first encounter with Bucky was anything but smooth and Peter would really like to avoid a similar situation ever happening again. 

Possibly the last thing that could help Peter avoid Ned freaking out again greets them when the dining table comes into view. The usual’s are present; Steve, Tony, Bucky, Nat, and Bruce. But so are Sam and Clint. 

“Clint! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” The older man beams at Peter as he shovels tonight’s choice of takeaway onto his plate. 

“Well something came up that called for the best, and you’re looking at him.” Nat throws a fortune cookie at Clint’s head causing his smile to change to a pout. “Rude.”

“Shut up and let us enjoy our dinner Legolas.” Tony ushers the three boys over to the table. “Band of idiots meet Ned and Harry.” 

Ned waves shyly and takes a seat beside Peter and Steve who quickly engages the boy in a conversation. 

Harry on the other hand greets everyone with a charming smile and takes all questions thrown at him as he does everything, with ease. Peter wishes he had half the amount of confidence and composure Harry has on a bad day. 

“So Harry tell us more about yourself. Are you on the Decathlon team with Ned and Peter?” Steve swiftly falls into the ‘old man’ role that Bucky and Sam are always teasing him about.

Harry lets out a laugh that causes Steve’s brow to furrow. “Sorry, it’s just that I’m pretty terrible at all science and math related topics. The idea of me competing alongside these two geniuses is hilarious.” Peter joins in on the laughter as the confusion around the table doubles. 

“Hang on,” All eyes shoot over to Bruce. “if you’re so terrible at science then why do you go to a science focused High School?”

Harry’s confidence wavers slightly, just as Peter noticed it always does when his enrolment at a school that is so far beyond his skill set is brought up. “That is a long story I won’t bore you to death with. Essentially my dad has a lot of pull on the board and convinced them to let me in, despite me being a complete hopeless case at equations and chemistry.”

“He’s not being fair to himself, you’re not that bad.” Peter takes great delight in the way Harry glances over at him, looking deep into his eyes. “You’ve been trying really hard, and you’re way better at History and English than I’ll ever be.” 

Another soft smile. “Thanks Peter.”

Peter’s never noticed before but Harry’s eyes have flecks of gold in them. They’re really quite pretty he thinks. 

Someone, Sam, clears their throat causing the two boys to break their gaze. Peter blushes furiously realising every person in the room just watched him stare deeply into his new friend’s eyes. 

“So… What are your other talents Harry?” Peter thanks whatever God is out there every day for Steve Rogers and his ‘old man’ questions. 

The rest of dinner is relatively normal and Peter is quite happy for everyone to ask Ned and Harry a million questions, leaving him to overthink about what the hell just happened between him and the blonde boy. 

Someone, he’s not sure who, manages to get Harry to confess to being a rather proficient piano player. Before he knows what’s happening the whole group has migrated over to the grand piano standing near the window. The piano is never played and Peter thinks it was just bought to fill space more than anything.

Harry sits down on the bench and lifts the lid carefully. Everyone else situates themselves in various areas, between the couches and the bar stools nearby. Peter moves to stand beside Bucky and Sam near the window. 

As his fingers grace the keys Peter can see the way the music flows out of Harry effortlessly. He’s beginning to think that there isn’t a single place on earth that Harry would look like he didn’t belong. 

He slots so easily into everything; a school where he isn’t even proficient in their subject speciality, Ned and Peter’s friendship, a Tower full of Super Heroes, a dinner where he’s been questioned by said Super Heroes all evening, and here sitting at a piano looking more serene than Peter has ever seen anyone look.

Peter is well aware that he is openly staring at his friend, but at this point he doesn’t have the brain capacity to give it a second thought. All he sees is Harry. 

As the song comes to an end everyone claps and cheers announcing how amazing Harry’s playing was. Peter even thinks the boy looks a bit bashful at all of the praise. 

What the teen doesn’t notice is that the entire time he’s been staring at Harry, Bucky and Sam have been watching him and sharing looks of curiosity between one another. 

———

When it’s finally time to leave Peter walks Ned and Harry down to the main entrance. Ned’s mom is there waiting for him and he rushes off to jump in the car and avoid the rain with a goodbye barely shouted over his shoulder, leaving Harry and Peter alone watching the rain bounce off of the sidewalk. 

A silence falls between them that is neither comfortable nor awkward, there’s a definite tension but neither teen seems willing to break it. Until Harry does.

“My dad always does this, says he’s sent a car for me but it never shows up when it’s supposed to. What good is having a driver if they can’t do their one job right?” With a chuckle the tension is lifted. 

“I hope you didn’t feel put out or pressured to perform for everyone tonight Harry, I’m really sorry if they made you feel you had to.” Peter knows what his extended family (for lack of a better word) are like. 

Harry waves him off. “Don’t stress over it Peter I really don’t mind. What use is 13 years piano lessons if you can’t break them out to wow people every now and then.” He winks at Peter, a smirk gracing his features, and Peter’s heart beats just a bit faster. 

Before Peter can come up with a response a black car pulls up bearing the Oscorp logo on the front. 

“Well, this is me.” Harry rests a hand on Peter’s shoulder, causing the brunette’s breathing to hitch something he really hopes Harry didn’t notice. “I had a really nice time Peter, thank you for letting me into your world.” He pulls Peter into a hug that doesn’t last nearly as long as he wishes it would, and then Harry’s stepping into the rain and getting into his car to drive off. 

Peter is quite looking forward to having some peace and quiet in which to unpack the confusing thoughts swirling about his head, but of course in his home that’s too much to ask for. 

Sam and Bucky are sitting casually on his couch when the boy steps out onto his floor. “Hey Pete.” Sam greets him as if it is a common occurrence to find the pair here and not the last thing Peter was expecting. 

“Um, hi guys. Everything alright?” 

“Of course it is, come sit with us.” Peter makes his way over to the couch and sits carefully beside Bucky who smiles reassuringly. “So,” Sam begins again after a few minutes of quiet, aside from the TV. “Harry seems like a nice kid.”

Peter can feel the heat flaring up his neck and blooming across his face. He doesn’t even need a mirror to know that he must look like a tomato right now. “Yeah, he’s uh, he’s a great friend.”

Bucky ducks his head slightly in a thinly veiled attempt to hide a laugh. “And he’s just a friend?” 

Peter stammers over his words barely able to form a sentence.

It’s Sam’s turn to laugh now. “Hey, kid, chill out. We were just messing with you. But if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where to find us.” Peter looks up to meet Sam’s eyes and finds a knowing compassion there. “Right Buck, let’s go, we’ve had our fun. Goodnight kid.” 

Peter’s head is spinning with thoughts as he makes his way to bed. He’s just about to turn off his light and crawl under the covers when his phone buzzes on the bedside table. 

It’s a text from Harry:

Made me think of you :) 

There's a link to a YouTube compilation of ‘Star Wars as Vines’. 

With a lightness in his chest and a smile on his face Peter lays down to go to sleep.


	6. Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Rhodey, the Super Dads head off on a mission and while they're away Peter's life get just a bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be the final part of this particular part of Peter Parker Needs a Break, but I have already started planning and writing the third part which will be called 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'. I'm hoping to have the first chapter of that out by next weekend! 
> 
> The first song Peter is singing in this chapter is Black Dog by Led Zeppelin, incase anyone was wondering. 
> 
> Also just a bit of insight into how I view Harry in case anyone is interested; I view Harry in this fic as a bit of an Indie boy, who loves 70s Glam Rock and the Smiths. He's got a lot going on in his past, which we will unpack eventually and a not great track record when it comes to dealing with authority figures, particularly with his dad and school. 
> 
> I just also would like to say a big thank you to those of you who go out of their way to leave me comments on each chapter, I appreciate it more than you can know!

_“I got a roll, can’t stand still_

_Got a flaming heart, can’t get my fill_

_Eyes that shine, burning red_

_Dreams of you all through my head”_

Peter sings along loudly to the song blaring through the workshop speaker. He’s not usually the type for singing but he’s the only one currently residing in the space and he’s gotten to know some of Tony’s favourite songs quite well over the last few weeks.

_“Ah, ah, ah_

_Hey, baby, whoa, baby, pretty baby_

_Darling can’t you move me now.”_

The boy’s foot taps along to the song, banging noisily against the metal bar of the stool he’s perched on. There’s a Chemistry textbook lying forgotten to his left as Peter’s attention is entirely captured by the webpage currently open on his laptop.

Tony had originally been down in the workshop with him tinkering on some new advancement to Hawkeye’s bow, but JARVIS had called for Iron Man’s attention on a developing issue upstairs so he had to leave.

This gave Peter the opportunity to neglect his studies in favour of researching his newest adversary. So far Google hadn’t been much help but eventually he had been led to an article on the Daily Bugle. Not Peter’s usual choice for news given their open disdain for Spider-Man, but when the pickings are slim you take what you can get.

GREEN GOBLIN SIGHTING – WHO WILL SAVE US? NOT THE SPIDER-MAN!

At the top of the article are two pictures, one clearly showing the Green Goblin gliding over an apartment building. The other is a rather unflattering picture of Spider-Man tripping over a puppy after getting tangled in the leash.

Peter groans, remembering the moment clearly, while wondering how the Daily Bugle always manages to catch him at the worst possible moment. Someone with his enhanced senses should not still be as clumsy, but here he is on the home page of the Daily Bugle in all his embarrassing glory.

The song switched, now playing Placebo’s 20th Century Boy, another of Peter’s new favourites.

_“And it’s plain to see, you were meant for me, yeah_

_I’m your toy your 20 th century boy.”_

He’s singing loudly again when he hears a laugh behind him. Peter jumps and spins around to find Tony and someone he hasn’t met before standing at the door with amused grins on their faces.

“Well you might not be blood related Tones but he definitely sings as badly as you do.”

“Why must you hurt me like this Rhodey? Be nice and say hello to your nephew.”

Of course, Peter knew who the man was the second he set eyes on him. War Machine is every bit as intimidating in person as he seems on the TV. The man approaches Peter now with a hand extended. “Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Tony’s long-suffering best friend, Rhodey.”

Peter laughs a bit at the face Tony pulls when Rhodey says ‘long-suffering’. “Nice to meet you too, sorry you had to hear my terrible singing. Not a great first introduction I guess.”

“Sorry we interrupted kid, were you busy?” Tony approaches the work station and leans over Peter’s shoulder to read the screen. “The Bugle really has it in for that poor guy don’t they?” The boy nods in agreement as Tony continues reading. “I heard about this new idiot on the hover board. Rhodey didn’t you say something about this Goblin freak?”

Rhodey leans over Peter’s other shoulder now to get a good look at the article. “Yeah nothing useful though, he isn’t enough of a threat yet to warrant action, but as per usual defence are already keeping an eye out.” Something beeps and both men check their phones before sharing a look. “I gotta run. Peter it was great to meet you, hopefully next time I’m here it won’t be such a fleeting visit, but duty calls.” He bids Tony farewell and disappears back upstairs.

Tony takes a seat on the stool beside Peter now turning to face the boy fully. “Speaking of duty kid, it looks like there’s an Avengers level issue happening across the seas. So, Steve and I are gonna have to leave you for a few days. Bucky, Bruce and Natasha are staying here, so that will foil any plans you have to throw a wild party.” Tony winks at him, humour bright in his eyes.

Steve fusses a bit more than Tony about going away. Before leaving the blonde hero forces Peter into a seat and lists off what to do in every possible emergency situation. A lot of it is common sense and Peter can handle himself better than Tony or Steve know, nonetheless the teenager humours his adoptive father and follows every word with rapt attention.

\---

By the next morning the Tower is strikingly quiet, Peter notices it particularly when he decides to have breakfast on the main floor and isn’t greeted by the now familiar sight of Steve whistling and cooking whatever his husband has convinced him to make that morning, usually some form of baked good.

It’s Saturday so there’s no urgency to Peter’s actions, he takes his time preparing breakfast and deciding what to do with his weekend. The past week of school had flown in very quickly, busy with tests and assignments galore. As the end of the year rapidly approaches the number of projects had practically doubled and with every passing day Peter is readier for the reprieve the summer months bring from school work. However, in the meantime there is still a great deal to be done so the boy heads back down to his own floor after consuming breakfast alone to study for the upcoming English test.

This is where Bucky finds him, sitting at the coffee table surrounded by poems with various lines highlighted and notes scribbled all around in different colours. The older man wanders over and takes a seat near Peter with a small smile as a greeting.

In the past week since the rather awkward conversation Sam and Bucky had cornered Peter into the pair had found a comfortable and easy silence in each other’s company. Bucky could often be found on Peter’s floor just sitting with the boy as he watched TV or completed school work.

Peter quickly discovered that he quite enjoyed the super-soldier’s quiet presence. Many people would have found it unnerving to have a trained assassin sit and watch you silently, and a few weeks ago Peter would have agreed wholeheartedly with that assessment. But there was something about Bucky, something calming and comforting, and Peter soon found himself appreciating the man’s presence more with each passing day.

“You know ace I don’t think I did a bit of homework the entire time I was in school. I don’t know how you do it all.” Bucky breaks the silence when Peter puts his pen down for a break, stretching so that all that his back cracks in the most satisfying way. The man has taken to calling Peter ‘ace’, which he found out from Steve is an old way of describing someone that is smart, so he quite likes the new nickname.

The boy shrugs. “I’m just used to it I suppose.” Peter wouldn’t be quick to admit it but he really does enjoy school, and even homework at times.

Bucky continues the conversation by asking questions about the English work. This is generally the extent of their conversations, Bucky enquiring about complicated equations and watching in awe as Peter solves them easily. They haven’t mentioned the conversation about Harry from last week but Peter can’t stop thinking about it.

Truthfully, he can’t stop thinking about Harry and he’s spent many restless nights recently ruminating on what Sam and Bucky said.

He’s reached the uneasy conclusion that he’s just good friends with Harry, nothing more, and the only reason it feels so intense and different is because Harry is so different to any friends he’s had before.

Harry and Ned get along really well but the two boys are different in so many ways and Peter is sure that’s the only reason anything feels unusual between himself and the blonde, he’s never had a friend like Harry. It’s just new and exciting, and nice to have found such a good friend in the other boy after only knowing for a few weeks.

Peter certainly isn’t prepared for when Bucky pulls a familiar looking bit of paper out of his pocket. “I was wanting to ask you about his Pete. I spotted it when Sam and I were down here with you last week but I didn’t want to bring it up when your parents were around, I’m assuming there’s a reason you didn’t tell them about it.” Bucky unfolds the paper to reveal that awful drawing Flash did a few weeks ago. The crude picture had slipped Peter’s mind entirely, and Flash has done worse since then .

“Oh, that’s nothing Bucky, just a kid at school being stupid. I actually forgot all about it.”

The Winter Soldier’s gaze narrows slightly. “Come on ace, don’t play this off. This is serious. If some punk is messing you about you need to tell someone. Especially if it’s…”

“If it’s what?” Peter questions suddenly becoming defensive in response to Bucky’s suggestive tone.

“If it’s homophobic Pete, you can’t let guys get away with saying things like that.”

Peter stands up now, feeling anger coursing through him. “It’s nothing to do with that! It’s just a dumb joke. What are you trying to say?”

Bucky raises his hands up. “Whoa kid don’t flip your wig, I was just concerned that’s all. Stevie used to get picked on real bad back in the day, and I know times have changed but there will always be homophobic jerks out there.”

“Why do you keep saying that? Why would it matter if it was homophobic? It doesn’t affect me, because I’m not gay!”

They’re both standing now, and Bucky takes a few steps back, giving Peter more space. “Alright ace, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, you shouldn’t have!” Peter knows he’s shouting, but he can’t help it. “I’m going out.” Bucky tries to call him back but the teen doesn’t listen, scared of what he might say if he turns back now.

By the time he’s left the Tower and walked about three blocks Peter has calmed down quite a bit. Perhaps shouting and storming out was a bit of an overreaction but Peter chalks it up to teenage mood swings. When his head finally clears he realises he didn’t actually have a plan or destination in mind. He just grabbed his backpack and left.

As if reading his thoughts his phone beeps with a text from Harry asking what he’s doing. They text back and forth for a few minutes until Harry invites Peter over to his place because, _‘I’m much better at English than you are so come over and I’ll help you study.’_

Feeling a bit happier Peter ignores the messages coming into his phone from Natasha and follows the direction to Harry’s house.

The building is nothing short of spectacular, about as tall as the Tower but vastly different in appearance. Where the tower is modern with lots of glass and reflective panels Harry’s building is art-deco in appearance giving it a distinctive character, Peter decides it suits his friend perfectly. He’s buzzed in by Harry’s cheerful voice and is told to come straight up to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors open Harry is there waiting on the other side with a huge grin on his face. “You got here quick!”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I was, um, out on a walk.” Harry begins to lead them down a long hallway with high ceilings.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your plans. I just figured you would’ve been holed up in your room studying and that you could use a change of scenery.”

Peter smiles at that, unable to resist Harry’s easy charm. “I was studying for a while, but then, erm, let’s just say a change of scenery was greatly needed.” Harry just nods.

This is another thing Peter really appreciates about his new friend. He doesn’t ask questions. From things that have been said he’s been able to piece together that there are things Harry doesn’t want to talk about, so Peter never presses and Harry grants him the same.

The pair settle down in Harry’s bedroom. It’s a space that screams Harry, the walls are covered in polaroid’s and posters of old bands. Peter recognises pictures of Marc Bolan, David Bowie and Morrisey from Tony’s many music education sessions. Along one wall is a very impressive collection of records, all stored carefully in plastic sleeves.

Peter wanders over to the record player which is softly playing the 1975, one of Harry’s favourite bands. “Change it if you want to Peter.” When he turns to look at the other boy Peter finds him seated on the large windowsill lighting a cigarette dangling from his lips. “Oh sorry, you don’t mind, do you?”

“It’s your house Harry, you can smoke if you want. I just didn’t know it was something you did.”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t really, filthy habit. Mr Workman’s English notes are driving me to it though.”

Peter is captivated by the sight of Harry, long legs pressed up against one wall, back slouched, the sun hitting his face as he takes a drag. Breaking his gaze away he moves to sit on the floor against the bed where Harry’s English notes lie forgotten.

They pass a few hours, doing more chatting than studying and listening to Harry’s extensive record collection.

“Peter! Come on! How do you not know this song?” Harry is standing beside the record player, having just switched out The Smiths for Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel’s ‘Make Me Smile’. “I’m beginning to think Tony is right, you really do need lessons in music taste.”

The blonde saunters back over to Peter singing along to the song. With an impressive hair flip he crouches down in front of the other boy getting right up close to Peter’s face so that their noses are practically touching.

Harry’s breath ghosts over Peter’s face as he continues to sing along so softly that if there were other people in the room only Peter would be able to hear him. Harry smells faintly of tobacco and cologne and once again Peter finds himself captivated by the boy. Frozen and staring as Harry’s eyes slowly close and he leans in just a bit closer so that their lips are pressed together lightly.

Despite himself Peter allows his eyes to slip shut mirroring Harry. The blonde boy presses forward slightly increasing the pressure so there’s no denying the fact that they’re kissing.

Coming back to his senses Peter lurches back from the other boy’s lips, banging his head quite hard off of the wooden bedframe in the process.

“Oh shit! Pete, are you okay?” The concern is clear on Harry’s face as he moves towards Peter.

Peter holds him off with an outstretched hand that stops Harry dead in his tracks. “I’m fine.” He grits out, he’s had worse before but Peter’s brain is feeling particularly fuzzy in this moment and he doesn’t think that’s just a result of banging his head on the bed.

“Do you need anything? Can I get you a drink of water or something?” Harry fusses about with a panicked look on his face, his usually cool demeanour abandoned entirely.

Seeing this Peter takes pity and forgets his own misery for a second. “No, I’m fine Harry honestly, I think I should just go home.”

“Erm, yeah, yeah of course.” His face falls slightly and Peter sees a glimpse of the boy that exists behind the mask of cool composure that Harry presents to the world. “Let me call you a car, just in case that head bang was worse than you think.”

Peter waves him off. “That’s alright Harry I can call Happy. Don’t worry.” He continues making excuses as he collects his backpack and Harry is still insisting he does more to help as Peter finally gets in the elevator, the doors sliding closed on Harry’s worried features.

\---

Peter doesn’t go home. He walks for half an hour until he finds a nice alleyway where he changes into the suit, always stored in his backpack, and scales the nearest building to sit on the roof.

He can’t handle going home, having to face Bucky with the knowledge of what just happened between him and Harry.

Were Bucky and Sam right?

Had Peter been delusional in convincing himself he liked Harry as nothing more than a friend?

There’s a confusing mix of emotions swirling around inside of Peter right now, but one makes it way to the top, standing out stronger than any of the others. Anger.

Anger at Harry for complicating everything.

Anger at Bucky for putting ideas in his head and inserting himself into situations that don’t concern him.

He groans in frustration as his mind reels. The self-pity party gets cut short when his Spidey-senses tingle just before a massive explosion sounds to Peter’s right sending an entire apartment block up in flames.

Peter springs up and swings down towards the building. There are people rushing out of the main door looking terrified and clutching whatever they could carry close to their chests. When he lands on the street in amongst the survivors a man runs towards him yelling about being able to hear a woman crying on one of the higher floors.

Without hesitation Peter webs his way up towards the noise. The heat of the flames is so intense he can hardly breathe, but he pushes forwards towards the figure of a woman huddled in the corner. He steps to the right just as part of the roof comes crashing down on the spot he had just been stood on. The apartment building is quickly crumbling around him, he has to be quick if they’re both going to make it out of here.

“Hey miss, I’m here to help.” He approaches the woman slowly now, not wanting to startle her. She has a blanket wrapped tightly around her but Peter can clearly see her shaking in fear. “I promise I’ll get you out of here safely, you just need to come with me.”

Suddenly the figure rises, dropping the blanket to reveal the Green Goblin. “Aw look who’s here to save me, ickle-spideykins to the rescue!” Peter manages to backflip out of the way just as Goblin strikes forward with a blade. “Nice moves itsy-bitsy but I doubt you’ll be able to dodge these.”

The Green Goblin pulls out two small sliver disks and sets them spinning towards Peter. As they get closer he can see that there are four blades pointing out of the disks in all directions. The Goblin keeps firing them at a rapid pace and Peter has never been more grateful that his Spidey-sense allows him to see oncoming targets as if they were in slow motion.

There’s a loud crash as the left-hand side of the building gives way, tumbling towards the ground and causing Peter to lose focus just for a second. It’s not long but it’s enough time for one of the silver disks to slice deeply into his arm, blood spurting out in a way Peter thought it only did in horror movies.

“Well, if I can’t squish you at least this building will!” The Green Goblin launches himself out of one of the still standing windows, landing on his hover board and flying off as he cackles maniacally.

Peter is rushing back towards the window he came through when one of the beams gives way onto his legs, tapping him under the weight. There’s a sickening crack and a pain unlike anything he’s ever felt before shoots up Peter’s right leg causing the boy to cry out.

Every time he tries to move the beam the motion intensifies the pain in his leg. He’s panting hard trying desperately to get a breath in knowing that if he can’t move this beam he will definitely die in here.

Giving one final push Peter is able to dislodge enough of the beam so that he can pull his leg out from under it, he tries to ignore the way his leg flops lifelessly to the side, concentrating all his energy on getting to the window before the rest of the building comes down.

He only realises he has made it out when he can finally feel fresh air filling his lungs. Running on adrenaline now Peter ignores the throbbing pain in his leg and swings away from the burning wreck heading to the only place he can think of.

Thankfully it’s dark when he reaches his destination and he manages to scale the building rather successfully considering he’s basically a leg down. He finds the window he needs and yanks the glass open pulling himself over the ledge and landing rather unceremoniously in a heap under the window.

Peter pulls his mask off as his friend’s confused and terrified face swims into view, he manages to croak out, “Ned. Help.” Before the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Like I said, I'm aiming for the third part of this series to start next week so keep any eye out for it. 
> 
> Also, has anyone been watching WandaVision? I'm utterly obsessed. It's nice to have new Marvel content again after almost two years of nothing!


End file.
